Reflections: Blank's Story
by GemEncrustedEarth
Summary: Blank finally decides to tell his family about his past and experiences in Tantalus. This is the result of major editing and redoing of the story. Rated for language. Finished.
1. Prologue

Gem: Credit for the title goes to Kaira Fire-Demon. I can't think up titles to save my life. I also own nothing but my own characters and the plot line. I'm sorry for all the lost reviews but there's really no way for me to save them. I shall be upset if I don't get reviews.

"_Come back here. I'm not done with you, you worthless piece of crap."_

_He'd been running from both the pain and the guy who caused it. He knew he had to get away before anything worse happened. Stumbling around blindly and trying not to cry out in pain, he knew he had to get out of there._

"Just because I'm almost blind, doesn't give you the right to completely destroy my sight," _he thought._

He woke up in a sweat and panting from the nightmare. This particular nightmare hadn't bothered him in a little over nine years. He was afraid he might have woken someone up again; it pained him every time he did so. A voice spoke and startled him from his thoughts.

"Are you all right? You're sweating hard."

He turned his head towards the other boy's voice and heard the slight swishing of the other's extra appendage.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's still night, isn't it?" He asked a slight mixture of confusion and curiosity laced in his voice.

"Yes, it is." Came the simple but patient reply. They were always patient with him no matter what his mood. He never fully understood why though.

"Then why are you up?" In all honesty it was a fair question. Even if he knew that would warrant the other to volley the question back in his face.

"Too much to drink before I went to bed." His companion replied easily, as if speaking of relieving himself was as common as the weather.

"Makes sense especially since you have a small bladder." He joked groggily.

The banter helped. He could feel the nightmare slipping away even as he teased the other boy.

"Both of you, shut up. There are people here who want to sleep," said a second voice. "Another dream, Bro?"

He nodded. The dreams were painful in and of themselves and talking about them increased the pain. Apparently he had yelled out louder than he normally did in his sleep.

"What's going on?" asked a third voice that was a lot groggier than his own.

"Dreams and my bladder size," replied the first voice.

"Will ya darlins shut up? Boss'll wake up from all this chatter," came a fourth and surprisingly female voice from the doorway.

He knew who all these voices belonged to and was glad that they were there to comfort him in his time of need. His family understood and wouldn't bother him until he was ready to talk. "You ready to tell us about those dreams, Bro?" Though they seemed to be slightly psychic.

"_Darn you all,"_ he thought. Aloud he replied, "In the morning. I think I'm finally ready to tell."

"All right then hun. G'night darlins."

He woke up several hours later to sunlight streaming across his bed. Despite being unable to see it, he could still feel the warmth that comes as May fades into June. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Blank got up and stretched. Feeling around a bit, he realized that everyone had already left the room. Today was the day; he finally felt ready. After finding where he had tossed his clothes the night before and pulling them on, he headed into the main room.

"How're ya darlin'?"

"G'morning to you, Ruby. What's cooking?"

Ruby was the only female of the group and at times seemed somewhere between a sister and a mother. Even without being able to see her, he knew that she was smiling. They all seemed to overdo their actions and expressions to make sure he didn't miss out; he supposed that it also came in handy while on stage.

"Whatever Cinna's makin'. You gonna talk?"

"Once everyone's up."

The two of them were currently in the main room. There was a table in the center of the room. A raised platform was off to one side and held two beds. Ruby generally slept out here during the hotter months claiming that it was cooler than her room in the attic.

"What is takin' Cinna so long to make food?" whined Zidane, as his golden tail stretched and curled itself a bit above the floor.

Zidane normally wasn't as lethargic as he sounded. A lot of the time it was hard to get him to sit still. From what Blank had been told, Zidane had messy blond hair and a tail of the same color. Blank knew very well not to touch the tail in any way, shape, or form.

"Good mornin' to ya all. Cinna, what's takin so long?" asked Marcus. "Bro, you seem distant."

It seemed that somehow Marcus's and Zidane's morning personalities had switched. Normally Marcus moved really slowly until he had his morning cup of coffee or even some juice. But this morning he was bouncing more than Zidane on half a cup of coffee.

"You all right darlin?" Ruby asked.

"I'm somewhat nervous, I haven't told anyone about this before." He was nervous. They all had some clue into his past but as for the actual truth, his family had never learned it. They didn't bother him about it but he knew that they wanted to know.

Ruby, Blank, Marcus, and Zidane sat down at the table to wait until breakfast was ready. Past experience had taught them all to stay outside when Cinna cooked anything.

"Breakfast!" yelled Cinna.

"Finally," said Marcus.

"Where'd you get all this food?" asked Zidane.

"Stole it."

"When? Last night?"

Cinna nodded and then added, "Yeah, the nobles' will be mad though. But their house was empty at the time."

There was a ton of food. Eggs, several types of meat, potatoes, zucchini bread, other types of bread, coffee, and juice.

Halfway through breakfast, Ruby looked over at Blank and started to ask him a question.

"I'm ready," was his response to the unasked question.


	2. Chapter 1

Gem: I'm feeling impressed with myself. I love random plot ideas.

I lived out in the middle of nowhere before I came to Lindblum and joined Tantalus. My eyesight was failing in one eye but I adjusted. I always had the feeling that my brother, Crag, didn't like me. I also felt that my parents thought that I was useless because I had one good eye while they had two. I was only a little more than two years old when I realized all of this.

I probably should explain what Crag looked like before I start. He was a big beefy guy who had been training since he could hold a sword. He had dark blue hair normally tied back in a ponytail and black eyes that looked like they were the pits of hell half the time. I never remember seeing him smile unless it was in some sick way.

My parents always favored him because of his abilities and perfect sight. They never really saw me as their own child; I got the feeling that they saw me as an adopted child. I never looked like them.

My eyes were mainly red but occasionally turned green. My one eye would sometimes move by itself, which was scared everyone but me.

"_Probably because you couldn't see it."_

"_Hey no interrupting."_

My arms were generally scarred from Crag being a pain and trying to make me completely blind.

When I was around three years old, I became interested in all types of healing medicine because I wanted to be able to use both eyes. A healer had stopped by the house once and allowed me to help him sort his medicines. I was behind the house one day mixing different potions when Crag came looking for me.

"What are you doing? You don't even do a man's work. No wonder no one likes you."

"Leave me alone. Mum doesn't make any healing remedies. She never did and never intends to. Besides, this stuff isn't for you."

"Why you little.."

Suddenly I was flying through the air towards a tree. I hit the tree rather hard and watched as my latest try was almost destroyed. A young girl named Kat lived nearby and had saved it. I think she liked me. At least, she didn't shy away like a lot of the other children did. Crag wouldn't hurt her because she was a girl but I'm sure that she'd watched this a few times and definitely wanted to 'hit him upside the head' as she told me once. Crag left because Kat stood her ground and death glared him.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she helped me up.

"Mostly."

I checked myself over to see if all my bones were in the right places because I'd occasionally had to pop bones back into place. It was a bit gross especially to have to do it by yourself.

"Come. I got something to show you. No one minds right?"

"No. No one ever minds."

She'd always ask that. I guessed that was how she grew up. She was generally very cautious but could be as brave as any of the guys in or near my home.

I started to follow her as she skipped into the woods. She'd found something and was trying to cheer me up. I suspected that she didn't have the greatest sight. At least her's was better than mine. She held one finger up to her lips and tiptoed towards the edge of a clearing. I followed her and both of us peered through the hedge.

We saw a guy that sort of looked like a noble and a kid about a year older than me dressed as a noble's son. They didn't talk like nobles and I figured that they were up to no good. Apparently they had been there for some time since Kat had come and 'rescued' me. They were talking about something.

"Why were we sent out to the middle of nowhere, Boss? We're not even sure who we're looking for."

"You had troubles with your family, didn't you? The kid we're supposed to find doesn't seem to get along with his family either. I was told that the kid knows a lot about healing and that might be useful to us."

"Useful in what manner?"

"You know that she's still learning. It'll help if we have more than one person with that knowledge."

"They're talking about me," I thought and then went back to eavesdropping. I briefly wondered who the she they were referring to was.

"Then why these clothes?" asked the kid.

"If his family won't give him up, then I'll tell them that I want him to 'work' in my House."

"What about that person that you sent to go find the kid? Where's she?"

"She should be here soon."

Kat slowly stood up and walked out of hiding towards the two people. I hadn't even realized that she had squatted down. I was small enough to hide behind the bushes without having to squat like she did.

"Did you find him, girlie?" the man asked.

"Yes," she replied and looked in my direction.

"They won't hurt you," she promised me, and I slowly came towards them.

I didn't trust them and let them know that through my body language. The older guy seemed to have no problem with that because he obviously knew my story or most of my story.

"Kid, I got something to offer you but before I do, let me introduce myself. My name is Baku and this is Marcus," said the man. "I know your story and want to help you."

"In other words, do you really want to leave?" asked Marcus as he looked me up and down.

"I'm scared about leaving," I admitted.

Frankly, I had no clue what I would do if I left. That home was all I had ever known despite being so young.

"Why?" asked Kat and then she realized, "You're afraid that Crag will find you and do somethin'?"

"You don't have to decide right away. I'll come back with you and see how yer parents take the news."

"They won't care. They never did," I said.

I examined the two guys more on the way back. The man had mouse ears and wore goggles. He also wore breeches and a somewhat ruffled top. I had a feeling that he normally didn't dress like that. The…boy appeared to have hair that was pulled back oddly until I realized it was a bandanna. He was dressed in a similar outfit like what this 'Baku' person was wearing but didn't have goggles or mouse ears.

"Kid! Where'd you disappear to?" a woman was calling. "Now I have to clean everything myself."

The woman was wearing a red top and hoop skirt. She also wore an apron and had her hair pulled up in a braided bun. Her almost black eyes widened slightly when she realized that there were people with me.

"Oh baby, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

Her mood had changed quite rapidly. She was never this nice to me. I wondered if the fact that there were strangers had something to do with it.

My father then came out and reacted almost the same way his wife did.

_Blank had spat the word father in a tone none of the others had heard from him before. He sounded somewhere between disgusted and upset._

Baku was the first to break the silence.

"I take it you're the kid's parents? Found him lost in the woods."

"Who are you, sir?" asked my father.

"My apologies. I am Baku and I am here to offer a position for your son in my Household."

"Why him? Why not our older son? He is much too young for an opportunity such as this."

"But dear sir, he is more suited for the work I want him for. I need a playmate for my young children. They are about his age."

I doubted that Marcus was really his child but stranger things had been known to happen. And what did Baku mean by children? There was currently only one with him.

"We'll consider it. Good day sir."

My parents didn't even consider the offer. They told me no and that was final. I heard nothing more about it.

A few years later, I was looking for more medical herbs because we were running low. Crag used this opportunity to sneak up and twist me around. I was scared.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"You brat. You were thinking about running away to those so-called nobles, weren't you? Well, let's see you run when you can't see."

The last thing I saw was a dagger heading towards my good eye; I whirled around and ran. I didn't care if I was bleeding. I had to get out of there fast.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you, you worthless piece of crap," Crag yelled as he chased me.

"Just because I'm almost blind, doesn't give you the right to completely destroy my sight," I thought.

I ran into something large, soft, and very solid. I heard a rough 'C'mon' and was picked up and carried; I felt that a long time passed until I heard other voices and realized that I was lying on a bed and couldn't see.

"Is he all right?"

"What's his name?"

"Is he bleeding?"

They sounded like young boys' voices interrogating someone older. I could feel a slight wind next to my face and tried to grab the fan.

"Ouch!" yelped one of the boys. "That was my tail!"

"Sorry. I thought it was a fan."

I had never met anyone with a tail before. I guess now I could say that I had.

"S'ok. I'm gonna go get some water and a cloth."

That didn't fully sound like his decision. But who was I to say what he could and couldn't make up his mind about?

"You okay kid? Zidane went for some stuff to clean you up. You got a name?"

"No. I never really did. Does that Zidane really have a tail?" I avoided the question about being okay, whatever okay was.

"Yes, I do. And pulling on it hurts but I'll forgive you this time since you didn't know. Here ya go Boss. C'mon!"

I sensed someone dragging the other two voices out of the room. I was picked up and sat against the person Zidane had called Boss. At least that is who I assumed I was leaning against. I could feel him gently cleaning off all the caked on blood. I could hear him talking but was nearly half-asleep. I hadn't been held or taken care of like that in ages.

"We're going to need to get you a proper name kid. You can't be kid all the time."

I didn't see what was wrong with being called kid. It had been my name for as long as I remember or what I could call a name.

"We'll figure something out. But for now, you need your rest."

I felt myself be placed underneath the sheets again and felt someone gently smoothing my hair back. I allowed myself to slip off into a complete dreamless sleep. I felt safe or safer than I ever had. When I woke up, I could smell some type of food coming closer towards where I was. I wished I could see so that I would know what time it was but that would have to wait.

"Hey. Boss said for you to eat when you got up."

I recognized the voice from somewhere but couldn't place it. I realized that I had quit paying attention in the middle of a sentence and apologized for it.

"It happens," the voice replied with a hint of a smile. "Do you need help sitting up?"

I shook my head and started to try to get out of bed only to get pushed back in.

"Nope. Not allowed until the Boss says so or our healer comes back from wherever she went."

I felt the memory of that day surface. "I met you before!"

I heard a chuckle before receiving an affirmative. I had finally managed to get myself back into a sitting position before turning towards the food.

"Not so fast."

I had to have pouted because I heard another laugh. The tray was set across my lap and I realized abruptly that I had no clue what I was supposed to do. I was in a bed, completely blind, and I only knew the voice who had come in with food. The bed sank slightly as the voice or…Marcus as my brain was telling me sat down next to me.

"Um, I don't remember your name. I think it was Marcus but I think I'm wrong."

"Yer right," he replied as he leaned over me to place what I was assuming was a spoon in my hand.

I felt my hand be guided to what turned out to be soup and was left to feed myself. I missed my mouth a few times but Marcus didn't seem to mind. He waited until I couldn't handle any more and indicated that I wanted something to drink. This time he guided my hand to a glass full of water. I missed somewhat on that too. I was getting frustrated at my inability to do anything.

"It will take time. Besides, for this being the second time you've been up, you're doing great. Sleep."

I felt the tray being taken away and realized then just how tired I was. I snuggled down into the covers again and fell asleep once more.


	3. Chapter 2

Gem: I am aware that there is some Mary Sueism in here but keep in mind that they're six. Six year olds don't really know the meaning of hate nor do they think people of the other sex have cooties yet. And there're two lines in here that I've just been dying to put in a story; they wrote themselves in.

* * *

"Wow, you sure are a sleepyhead aren't you?" 

I wondered what time it was if I was being called a sleepyhead. I groaned and rolled away from the voice. I think it was Marcus's voice, but my mind refused to register anything. The bed sunk a bit as someone jumped up on it and then proceeded to shake my legs. My mind vaguely registered that there now was someone behind me and someone in front. I opened my eyes but saw nothing.

"He awakens!"

"Zidane, get off the bed and let 'im get up."

The first voice had belonged to Marcus. That meant that the second voice and the person on the bed was Zidane. I began to slowly sit myself up again after turning towards where I heard Marcus's voice. This time I did not get pushed back into the bed but helped towards what had to have been a bathroom. I fumbled my way through the process but realized then just how bad the need had been. I was helped back to my bed and told once more not to leave until I was told to. It was then that I smelled the food that had been brought up.

"Soup?" It smelled like soup.

"Yup. You need it."

"But I like other food." I knew I was whining but then again, I had never really been allowed to whine before.

"Boss's order. Our healer's not back and she'd have a better idea of what to do. Until then, what the Boss says goes."

I groaned but did as I was told. It felt like there was someone else in the room beside Marcus but I wasn't sure. They had arrived as soon as Marcus had finished his sentence. The same process as before happened but I dropped a little bit less food.

"What time is it?" I realized I had forgotten to ask that earlier.

"Going on one in the afternoon. You still need your sleep though."

I hadn't realized just how tired I really was. My body was struggling to heal itself and I figured that the faster I healed, the faster I could start to explore this place. I was worn out just by eating soup. As I was covered once again, I heard Marcus gently push someone either out of the room or the doorway. I listened a little bit to the conversation.

"You're back?"

"I can't stay away. Father…" I heard a sigh and then the voice continued. "Father truly wants me to follow in his footsteps."

"We're both too young for this. Later will you…?" I didn't understand the unspoken question but was now too curious to sleep.

"I did. I dunno. Tomorrow, start teaching him how to get around his room. Little bits each day."

"Isn't that early?"

"From what you told me he slept a good eighteen hours already. And if you wake him up in time for dinner, that's another four. Plus, he'll prolly go to sleep after dinner and sleep in late again. So yes, start getting him acquainted with his room tomorrow."

I had decided that the unknown voice was decidedly feminine but couldn't place it. She sounded not much older than me but sometimes voices were hard to read. I heard another sigh before the two started to move away from my door. Apparently they had decided that they were bothering me, and I found myself slipping off to dreamland once again. I was woken up a few hours later to the same leg shaking treatment as before.

"Zidane, he's awake. Go make sure the others eat especially Marcus."

I was very confused but managed to not show it. Apparently though, I had a master emotions reader with me.

"Out of all of us, Marcus has been the most worried. He wasn't like this with the others. He likes you already kid. We still need to get you a name because kid ain't cutting it."

I was fed again but this time I had to find the spoon myself. I was already sick of the stuff and I was already tired after eating this meal too. I was sick of being tired and sick of being sick. I was coaxed to sleep for the last time that day.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" and the feeling of someone shaking my legs was what woke me the next morning. "Wake up!!!!"

I reached down and swatted the nearest thing which happened to be Zidane's tail. He yelped and fell backwards off the bed. I cracked a very small smile at what I assumed where his antics and could hear two other people laughing.

"Come on. It's time to get you 'acquainted with your room' as Boss put it. To your battle stations!" yelled Marcus.

I heard laughing and some running. All three, at least I assumed three, boys were trying to cheer me up. I swung my legs out of bed in the direction of Marcus's voice but he kept eluding me. Stumbling like a child taking its first steps, I advanced with my arms raised in Marcus's general direction. I couldn't catch him until I backed him into an unexpected wall. He let me explore his face and body for a while and then turned me around.

"Head towards Zidane. He's straight ahead."

Marcus didn't tell me that there was a bed in the way. I ran into it and continued running into it until I found the end of the bed. "Stupid bed," I mumbled as I headed back up the bed some to where I thought I was across from Marcus. I headed in the same direction that I was going in before I ran into the bed. I ran into the wall before I heard a voice say somewhere over to my right "I'm over here." I turned towards the voice and found Zidane. I repeated the same thing I had done with Marcus except laughed some as Zidane's tail brushed the back of my knees. Soon after finding Cinna, the three of them began to give me different directions, sometimes simultaneously.

"Okay boys that's enough. Besides, it's dinner time."

"Food!" yelled Zidane and Cinna as they sprinted out of the room. I headed towards Boss's voice and was scooped up and carried. I could hear Marcus walking alongside.

"That was more than enough excitement for you today."

I was plopped down on a bench and something besides soup was placed in front of me. It was still all soft food though. I never thought I would take that long to heal. After dinner, I heard another commotion from the others.

"She's here! She's here!"

I was very confused as to who this she was. Soon after the yelling from the others, I felt someone sit down on the table in front of me.

"Hold still," she said.

I could feel someone, probably the girl, unwrapping bandages that I hadn't even realized where there. I was turned towards whoever sat down on the bench next to me and could feel a cloth cleaning away the rest of the blood. I could feel hands exploring the area where my eye once was. They were tiny and soft as I found out when I grabbed the hand. There was a giggle from right in front of me. I used my hands to explore the rest of the girl except for one area she swatted me away from.

"Ya'd be cuter if ya smiled!"

"Gem! Proper Gaian please."

"Sorry daddy. Anyway, I'm Gem. Pleased to meet you!"

"I want whatever she's on," Zidane muttered.

"You already have it. It's called life," Gem replied. "Anyway, what's your name?"

I didn't have one. I wasn't sure what I wanted to be called; after all, no one had bothered to name me when I was born. I wasn't prepared to tell this new person that I had no name. Except some people have no tact.

"He doesn't have one."

I really felt like smacking Zidane but I had no clue where he was. I heard a hit and then a thud and what sounded like way-too-pleased-with-themselves giggling. I only found out later that Gem and Marcus had hit Zidane at the same time for being completely and utterly tactless.

I could feel that there were now three or four people sitting on the table and one person on either side of me. The person to my right introduced himself as Locke and told me I could call him that if I wanted to. Plus they may have found a name for me. I hadn't even realized Boss and Locke had talked.

"How about Blank? It suits you just fine. And then, I'm not constantly calling you kid," explained Baku.

I smiled ever so slightly and nearly got tackled off the bench. I could hear Locke mildly scolding someone, but I was happy. I finally had a name; I was told to hold still as new bandages were wound around my head. "Don't want the scar to open up again" was offered as an explanation.

The days started to fly by. By my first week with Tantalus I could get around my room while the others shouted conflicting directions. By my second week, I was able to find the kitchen/dining room. I was still using my hands to guide myself but that died down. Sooner than I realized it, I was able to explore different areas of the hideout on my own.

"Okay boys! It's time for you to get out on your own!" was yelled very early one morning.

"Didja h-h-have to do this so early Uncle Baku?"

I had fallen out of bed at the shout and heard thuds from the rooms around me. Along with what sounded like swearing. I picked myself up and found the clothes I had discarded the night before. I heard the sounds of dressing from the other rooms before I opened my own door and nearly ran smack into Baku.

"Hey there. You're heading out with Gem and Marcus. Zidane, Cinna, you two take the Business District. Gem, Marcus, Blank, you three are heading into the Industrial District. Report back by noon."

I could hear what sounded like some sort of stamping; I figured that it might be some sort of salute. Someone moved behind me and whispered the directions in my ear. It was slightly off, but I still had some leeway.

"What all do we have to do?" I asked once we were headed towards our destination.

"Well, you and I are going to be friendly and get to know some people," said Gem. The tone was one that I couldn't readily identify; it was somewhere between happiness and a mischievous giggle. She gently pulled me off after Marcus, and we set out to look for a good target. At some point, I lost track of Marcus but apparently that was okay or so I was told.

"Hello there sir. I was wonderin' if ya could direct us to an Item Shop?" Gem asked someone.

"What do you need there? And where are your parents?" the guy asked.

"We're trying to find new healing medicine," I blurted out before I realized it. I could feel the guy and Gem both looking at me.

"Well, why didn't you say so! The Item Shop is down Forest Lane. From here go to the lady selling flowers and make a right onto Forest Lane. It's on the right three buildings down. You can't miss it."

I felt Marcus's presence briefly while the man gave us directions to a place that Gem apparently already knew. She led me off towards the Item Shop where we met up with Marcus. Far as I could tell from the two of them, it had been a success.

"You get the gist of what we're doing? Or do you need a bit more explanation?" Marcus asked.

"I think I got it. We find someone who looks rich, Gem and I distract them, and you pick their pockets?"

"Yup," Gem replied with a grin in her voice.

The whole concept didn't seem so hard. Find someone who was rich, two of us were going to distract them so the third could steal. I wouldn't be much help in picking out targets or stealing but distracting I could do. Gem dragged me off again towards someone else. Quietly into my ear she explained that the lady we were targeting was most likely a governess. The lady certainly looked snooty enough for it according to Gem.

"Excuse me madam but have you seen a man around here with bright blue eyes, a sharp jaw, and is very well built?" Gem asked.

"Do you mean Lord Arkwright, child?" She asked placing a sneer along with the noble's name as if working one's way into the noble class was likened to contracting leprosy. "You must learn the names of the nobles or you will never get anywhere in this world," she chastised as if Gem was an ill-favored pupil.

"Yes. I'm sorry; I'm bad with names."

"What would children like you need with a man like Lord Arkwright?"

"Our father's upset that we broke one of the beautiful chests he made us. Would you be able to point out which house is his please?" I asked.

I wasn't used to being polite. I also did not like the snootiness in the woman's voice. It seemed like she didn't like the two of us running around by ourselves. But she still pointed out the way to Lord Arkwright's house. Gem knocked on the door even though I was against it and when someone answered the door, they handed her something.

"He has some very talented people who make medicine for the Item Shop. And daddy's good friends with him. Drink this."

A bottle was pushed into my hands and I drank whatever it was. It tasted somewhat like apple cider, but I could feel the sensation up where my eye once was. I hoped it would heal the area better than my own attempts.

"What are you doing here child? Normally your father is somewhere around. Oh is this the child my people have been making medicine for?"

I felt a hand on top of my head and the man examining me. From the fact that Gem seemed comfortable around him, I assumed that he was to be trusted. He directed the two of us into his house and left us sitting on the couch.

"Is he okay to talk to?" I asked Gem.

"Yup. He's daddy's friend from childhood. Daddy isn't fond of many of the nobles. Uncle Baku won't steal from Uncle Anzori because of all the help he's given. Tantalus is both a theater troupe and a group of thieves. Daddy and Uncle Anzori are currently the patrons for Tantalus whenever they go and perform."

I felt someone else come into the room with us but they felt different from Gem's Uncle Anzori. I sensed Gem and the other person tense and most likely glare at each other. After I few tense minutes, I hesitantly broke the silence.

"Um, who are you?"

I felt the other person's gaze shift from Gem to me and could feel them scrutinizing me. After a moment, they walked closer and looked me more or less in the eye.

"I'm Ruby. Who might you be?"

I could tell that she was leaning over me and seemed to be taking in my appearance. Gem had leaned over and described everything this Ruby person wore so I could form my own image. I could tell that she was mad about Gem being there and mad that I wasn't answering.

"Well, what is your name?" Ruby asked again.

"Blank," I said. I wasn't used to having a name nor feeling like I had walked into a personal fight.

"Blank, hmm? Daddy said he was busy making potions for some kid down in the Theater District. That you?"

"Yes."

Frankly, I didn't like her. She seemed to have animosity towards Gem for some reason and didn't like me for who I was. Or so I thought. I wanted out of there and away from the possible fight. After a while Lord Arkwright came back in to see Gem and Ruby glaring at each other again and my slightly lost expression.

"Gem, Blank, it is best if you both go. Take this with you and remember to come get more in two weeks. It will help leave less of a scar," he said and saw us both to the door.

"Thanks Uncle Anzori. See you!"

I was gently pulled out the door. I could feel his daughter, Ruby, staring at us as we left. There was something between her and Gem, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what it was. As we headed back to the aircabs, Marcus met up with us. I could tell he sensed the mood Gem was in and obviously knew the source of it. Once we were back at the hideout, Gem disappeared off somewhere and I finally asked what had been bothering me the entire way back.

"Ruby and Gem fought? Gem won't admit this but she believes that Lord Arkwright's family really should not be considered nobles. He worked his way up from a factory worker to owning his own." I could hear him separating the pile of stuff we brought back. "Ruby is acting the way she believes nobles act and well, that doesn't fly with Gem. They're both in the same position. Gem doesn't like being a noble and the older noble families don't accept the entire Arkwright family or the way Gem acts. It's rough on both of them with neither being accepted."

Baku seemed slightly upset by the entire thing. There obviously was pain for everyone in this. Maybe if the two girls could manage to get along, neither would feel so cut off from their backgrounds.

"Go enjoy yourself for the rest of the day. Soon enough you'll be up on stage with the rest of the boys. One of them should be able to get you acquainted with the stage."

I actually found myself 'acquainted with the stage' in a slightly different manner than expected; I ran into it. "My head-hey!" He cried indignantly as sniggering interrupted the middle of his story. From what Blank could tell, Zidane was on the floor; Marcus, Cinna, or both were smacking the table; and Ruby was close to falling out of her seat. "Shut the hell up and let me finish!"


	4. Chapter 3

Gem: I hate begging for reviews but I do like them and sometimes I get ideas for later chapters from them. Yes, my nautical terms are correct. I have also borrowed part of the script from GameFAQs which you can find by googling Final Fantasy IX script. I own nothing far as FFIX goes.

* * *

"Where was I?" Blank asked the room after everyone was sitting in their seats again.

"Sumefin' 'bout runnin' into the stage darlin'," Ruby replied.

"Oh, yes."

I could feel three or four sets of eyes on me after running into the stage. I felt around until I found some stairs and then walked up them. That was certainly a way to get acquainted with the stage though I had a feeling that's not what Boss meant. Someone came over and led me towards the others and I could sense the others trying not to laugh.

"I've done that before," Marcus admitted. "And we're going to try to get you learning a few lines for any upcoming plays."

I nodded to show I understood and he started reading lines for me to memorize.

* * *

A few weeks later I found myself, along with Zidane, Marcus, Cinna, and Gem, in Lord Arkwright's house. Anzori and Locke had been contacted by someone in Alexandria who wanted Tantalus to put on a play. Boss didn't want to leave any of us and it appeared that Anzori and Locke both wanted the two girls to get along. We were told to play nicely while the three of them talked. I had a sneaking suspicion that playing nicely wasn't going to happen.

I could hear the sounds of fighting start as soon as the adults were out of earshot. It sounded like a tug of war and I didn't want to get involved. I ignored what was being shouted and just sat there feeling very confused. Sure I knew why both girls didn't get along but still, their fathers hadn't been gone even five minutes.

"Gem Irene Fairbairn!

"Ruby Celeste Arkwright!"

I sensed everyone turn towards Anzori and Locke's voices. The girls immediately quit whatever it was they had been doing and the air seemed to become heavy. I felt the other boys come over by me and the two girls be pulled out of the room. Someone was kneeling in front of us but wasn't saying anything.

"What happened?"

Boss's voice was right in my face.

"Ruby and Gem were fighting over a toy."

Marcus sounded tired; obviously the girls had done this before. I sensed what sounded like someone ruffling another's hair before Boss pulled us all off the sofa. Apparently we were going to stay away from the fight. Boss told both men that he was taking us home.

A month after both girls fought, we were in Alexandria to perform "I Want to Be Your Canary." I didn't quite have the acting skills the others did when we started working on it but soon, it was impossible to tell that I had started off with practically no skills. During that month, we went 'shopping' for swords to use. In the busy Business District, I still needed to be led by the hand in order not to loose my brothers. It bothered me because the others were able to run around without needing to be held on to.

Marcus and I were the ones who had to distract the shopkeeper while Cinna and Zidane stole. It worked fairly well since the two of us looked like the suspicious ones. Marcus was describing everything in way more detail than was necessary and apparently the shopkeeper was watching both of us like a hawk.

As we headed back to the aircabs, Marcus asked me what was wrong.

"I can't see, there's too many people, and I'm being led around like I'm three."

I could sense him staring at me. That was the longest rant any of the others had heard out of me. But it was the truth. I then felt an arm slung around my shoulders.

"I knew someone once who told me that 'things take time and if you don't get it the first time, keep trying until you do.'"

"Who told you that?" I had turned in his general direction.

"Someone I wanted to live longer. Aunt Irene told me that when I started learning how to fight."

I felt my face fall slightly. I was good at controlling most of my expressions but the air felt heavy. I wanted to ask the relation but knew that it would have been a bad idea. Somehow, my problems seemed less significant.

"Don't worry about it Bro. It was a few years ago."

The aircab stopped and I headed unsteadily towards the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder right before I nearly ran into the door leading into the cockpit. It really showed how distracted I was at the moment.

"Bro?"

"I'm fine."

We headed back towards the hideout to continue practicing and to get the feel of our new swords.

* * *

I had my hands on the wheel and Boss stood behind me. Despite having been blind for almost a year now, there were some things I still couldn't do without help. One of those happened to be steering the _Prima Vista_.

"Okay, turn starboard. That's to your right. Port is the other direction."

I pulled the wheel the direction I was told to. I felt it turn and let out a very small smile. Something finally was in my control!

"Okay, steady her out."

I knew then that this was the job I always wanted. I may not be able to see but I would always be able to feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. It had taken a better part of the year but I could fight decently and the scar over my eye was almost healed plus I could find my way around any part of Lindblum. I had learned to steal and to pick out targets without ever having seen them. I knew that Boss had been surprised. To learn all that in a year required some talent.

From feeling my own face, I knew that I hated the ugly scar left there from the loss of my eye. A band of leather had been dug up from somewhere in all the props for me to wear over my missing eye. It made my hair stick up some, not that I minded. I never had been able to tame my hair and the band seemed to tame it some.

We were on our way to Alexandria to perform for the wedding anniversary of the king and queen. I had heard that they had a very pretty daughter and got way more description than I had bargained for. Our age apparently too. I wished that I would be able to see her but my brothers would provide me with even the smallest detail so I could form my own mental picture.

I could feel the ship starting to descend and can imagine what people must be thinking. For such a big ship, it was also very graceful. And soon, those people watching it descend would be able to see _I Want to be Your Canary_ performed by Tantalus.

Marcus was able to play a character with the same name as himself. We were rehearsing in the main area of the ship. I was sitting on a crate to one side with Gem on one side and Zidane on the other. We weren't part of the scene currently taking place.

"The time for our departure is long past. Where is Cornelia?" Marcus asked no one in particular.

"Marcus, the ship soon embarks! Board ye this boat alone, and peace could come to both kingdoms, as Blank so said. Speak, Marcus!" said Cinna. He was supposed to be one of Marcus's kinsmen from what I understood.

"She told me that she could not live without me. So, the sun is our enemy, too. The eastern sky grow bright. Will we not spread our wings, as yonder birds in joyous flight?"

"Hark, Marcus! They cannot wait any longer! The ship departs!"

Cinna exited the 'stage' and joined the three of us.

"Could she have betrayed me? Nay, ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear if I only believe! As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons! I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!" Marcus was turned away from us but was still loud enough to be understood.

"Okay boys! And lady, onto the other trouble spot."

I pull myself off the crate and can hear Zidane and Cinna doing the same. I stand on Zidane's left as he kneels down. Cinna is standing on Zidane's right.

"Bereft of father! Bereft of father! Marcus! Thou has lost even thy love!" I say facing the 'audience' who right now happens to be only Gem.

Cinna then speaks up. "Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?"

"For the sake of our friends... Let us bury our steal in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" says Zidane before picking himself up off the floor.

"Aye!" Cinna and I both reply before all three of us dash onto 'stage.'

"We shall back thee, kinsman!" I say as I turn slightly in Marcus's direction.

"Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!" Marcus's sword is already out.

"Nay, kinsman! For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!" Cinna's character refuses to run away and he too draws his weapon.

"What ho? Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king!? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!" Boss cries as he draws his own weapon.

"Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!" Zidane is the last to draw his weapon. I know that after that line, there will be a staged fight but Boss orders us to get some rest before the show tonight.

I sense the others leave but one person stays. I wanted to stay up and think.

"Bro?"

I turn sightless eyes towards the only one I allow to call me that. I wonder briefly if he knew how hard it was not to be able to see when once you were able to.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Besides the fact that I still can't fully accept being blind? Lots."

I feel an arm around my shoulders and allow myself to be led back over to the crates. I can sense him looking me more or less in the eyes.

"Bro, you do know that you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah."

"So tell me."

"I feel like a huge burden having everything described to me. Whenever we go somewhere new, someone always has to stay with me. From a conversation I accidentally eavesdropped on, Tantalus hasn't done a play in over a year because I was learning how to get around. And while the rest of you got to learn how to read and write, I wound up practicing more since I can't see a darn thing!"

I sensed Marcus staring. I don't really rant all that often; I guess things were getting to me.

"Blank, _I_ don't think that you're a burden. Besides, you've beaten the record for learning how to steal."

Now my curiosity was peaked. Just who had I beaten in that year?

"You may have already figured this out but I was the first person Boss accepted into Tantalus. Two years later, he found Zidane and about six months later, Boss found Cinna. I had two years of training on both of them but they managed to learn in a year and a half. It's been barely a year and yet, you're at or maybe even above our level."

My expression doesn't really change but the fact that at least one person didn't see me as a burden made me feel so much better.

"C'mon. We've got to set up the stage."

I picked myself up and followed my brother.


	5. Chapter 4

Gem: According to yoo-hoo, the refrigerator was invented before the toilet but a fridge would require plumbing so I figured that sinks and other such necessities would be inside every house. I halfway own a fridge and I do not own a toilet or FFIX.

* * *

I sat bolt upright early one morning. I thought I had heard sobbing or something like it outside the clock-tower's entrance. Grabbing my bandana, I tied it at an angle over my eyes before heading out of the bedroom. The years had passed faster than expected. As I got to the entrance, I nearly ran into Marcus who was backing into the hideout halfway carrying someone. I tapped him and then grabbed the girl's legs. I gave Marcus a hand in maneuvering the girl into an empty room and onto the bed.

The girl looked a lot like Ruby or so Marcus said. Even after four years of being blind, I could only pick up the most basic features. I could sense that her face was dirty and her dress torn. She was also very cold so we started to pile blankets on her. No reason for some girl we just dragged in to die. I went down to the kitchen to grab a bowl and find some rags. As I started washing the girl's face, she woke up. She jumped and scootched backwards as fast as she could.

"Wait."

I held out the hand holding the washcloth.

"Where am I? What did you do to me?" She then took notice of her torn dress. "Why!?"

The next thing I knew, I was being assaulted by her. I fended her off as gently as I could manage without upsetting the bowl in my lap or hurting her. She abruptly quit and started crying. I was at a huge loss of what to do. Placing the bowl down in my seat, I hopped up on the bed next to her. I had sensed someone else hug another person once so I tried it. She buried her head in my shoulder and cried. I very awkwardly patted her back until she started to pull away.

I could sense her composing herself before she started searching for a tissue. I held out the cloth I had used to wash her face. She took it. I used this time to try to figure out what I could about her. She seemed close to my age, barely ten and very small. Her hair was somewhere between the middle of her back and her waist but it was hard to tell. She finished using the washcloth and dumped it in the bowl.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She gave me a look that I was unable to determine before answering with "Ruby."

"I'm Blank."

An awkward silence followed until Ruby asked why I wore a bandana over my eyes. It was one I wasn't ready to answer. Right then, not even my brothers knew the full reason why. I was spared from answering by Marcus walking into the room.

"You're up!"

Gee, thanks Captain Obvious. Ruby slid closer to me; apparently despite my appearance, I was to be trusted more. I carefully detached her from my arm and turned slightly in Marcus's direction.

"Bro, don't startle her."

"I'm sorry," Marcus apologized to Ruby. "I'm Marcus and you are?"

"Ruby."

The Ruby I had know the years before had been fairly outgoing and quite willing to pick a fight with anyone who didn't agree with her. This one was shy and obviously scared. I brought myself back to the present as Marcus told me that he had talked to Boss.

"ATCHOOOOOO!"

All three of us jumped. Frankly, Marcus and I should have expected it; Boss tended to sneeze when the hideout was at its quietest. I felt Boss's presence in the doorway almost right on top of Marcus's presence. Ruby had shied backwards and somewhat behind me again. I grabbed her gently and pulled her out.

I whispered quietly to her, "He's not scary, just very loud."

I sensed what might have been a slight giggle from her before she turned her face away. I was somewhat paying attention to the conversation going on between Ruby, Marcus, and Boss; apparently, Boss was wondering if she was the daughter of Lord Arkwright.

"I don't remember. There was crash….a fire….I was trying to get away. I don't know where I'm from or who my parents are. I don't even know if Ruby's my real name."

She sounded so unsure of herself. I decided then and there to help her regain what was lost. Everything seemed to be easier when you had someone to lean on.

"Well girl, you'll stay here with us until you figure out what happened. And Blank? Take her up to the room in the attic. It'll be her's until she decides to leave."

I nodded to show that I understood and gently pulled her off the bed. I'd come back for the sheets later. Not much was said as we headed up to the attic.

"This room is your's," I said as I opened a door. I knew from exploring the hideout that the roof was slanted and at one point you could get up in the rafters. A bed with fresh sheets on it sat in the middle of the room with a night stand beside it. There were several dressers all about the room and the window was open to let in a slight breeze. I left her to go rummaging in a dresser since I knew that there were dresses in one.

"Here."

"Thanks," Ruby said as she took the dress from me.

"I'll leave you to get dressed."

I shut the door behind me on the way out and then waited. The hideout wasn't that big but it was confusing on occasion. Especially since Zidane had a thing for leaving every other door open including a few doors that shouldn't have been open, like the door to a storage closet full of stolen goods.

"Blank?"

I turned and offered a slight smile. That's all my expressions ever were; they never were fully formed. I didn't know what color dress she had on but I knew that she looked much better now that she was not wearing a dirty, torn dress. I sensed Ruby twirling to show herself off and smiled again. I don't think she realized I couldn't see her.

"Let's go. You need to eat something."

I could sense her following and checking out the entire hideout as we headed down to the kitchen. I also paused periodically to shut the doors Zidane had left open. I sensed the odd look and question long before it was even asked.

"One of the other boys, Zidane, has a thing for leaving every other door open."

"Oh."

We continued our walk down towards the kitchen where Zidane and Cinna had finally dragged both their butts out of bed, and Marcus and Boss were busy finishing making breakfast. I led Ruby to the extra place before taking a seat next to her. I was about to get up to help bring in breakfast dishes but was pushed back down into my seat. Apparently, Zidane and Cinna had that job since they had gotten up late.

I pointed out which of the other two was which while breakfast was still being brought in. After we all sat down, food started to get dished out. I was better at figuring out where all the bowls and glasses were on the table. Boss had insisted on having at least one sit down meal daily after I could find the kitchen by myself. I rarely if ever knocked things over now.

Ruby seemed confused from what I could tell. Despite being a group of thieves, we were also a family. I didn't know the other boys' stories but I knew that times like this brought us closer. I handed her the bowl full of scrambled eggs and asked if she wanted some. She gave me a slightly weird look from what I could tell of people's expressions.

"I'm blind."

Somehow, now it didn't seem to bother me so much. I had gotten used to it and knew that it wasn't going to change anytime soon. I also knew that I had a one up on the rest of the guys since what took them two to four years to learn only took me one.

"Oh. And thanks."

She took the eggs from me and I passed another bowl. We began to rehearse for our next performance. Since Gem was no longer around, we were forced to take the any and all girls' parts.

"Marcus?" said Marcus in the most girly voice he could manage while scowling. Holding out his arms across the table he added, "Sweet Marcus, I fear I love thee more than I should!"

I sensed the bowl of potatoes in his hands. Ruby probably thought we all were insane.

Zidane had Marcus's usual part; he spoke through a mouthful of potatoes. "Princess...wilt thou be happy, married to a lowly peasant such as I?" A bit dramatic on Zidane's part but quite funny nonetheless.

"Swallow your food boy. That was disgusting," Baku told Zidane.

"Prithee, call me 'princess' no more! Marcus, wilt thou truly cherish me, the king's only daughter? Or is such a desire too dear to wish for!? After the nuptials, shall I become no more than a puppet? A mindless puppet, never to laugh, never to cry? I wish to live my life under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade."

From what I could tell Marcus was still scowling. But he knew these lines better than the rest of us, and he was no longer holding out a bowl of potatoes.

"So much consideration thou hast given it! But worry not! Cast away thy trappings of royalty, and I shall swaddle thee in a gown of pure love! Never again will I part from thee! Pray, my love, make me thy canary to keep me forever in the cage of thy bosom! Let us embark on the first ship tomorrow, before dawn can tell of our elopement!" Zidane was milking his part for all it was worth.

"All my fortunes at thy foot, I lay, and I shall follow thee throughout the world!"

"No cloud, no squall shall hinder us!" Zidane said right before he was supposed to 'leave.'

"O, love is the sweetest joy and the wildest woe. All I wish is to be by my sweet Marcus's side."

The scowl on his face was so pronounced by now that I didn't even need Cinna's description of it to feel it. I had technically 'entered' the stage at this point.

"Fie! It shall be war again unless this marriage is stopped. Ne'er will I let their plan come to fruition." I said as if to myself. I turned towards Marcus and managed to keep from laughing. "Good day to ye, Highness."

"Good day..." was more muttered than actually said correctly.

"Wist thee of Marcus?" I asked.

"Marcus!? What news dost thou bring?"

"This!" I answer making a slight punching motion and pretending to lift a body over my shoulders.

By now, I was having a hard time not laughing as we rehearsed. I hadn't realized it then but these people were my family. I could banter with them without ever feeling left out. They had accepted me and helped me overcome my problems. I may have not been able to see them but they became my eyes. I had gone from having no real family to having one that wasn't even related.

We would manage to get by and somehow, I couldn't imagine living without any of them.

* * *

Blank finished up his story and looked around the room. He may not have been able to see it but he knew that the others were smiling. By now it was late in the day. The story seemed to have taken more than a day to tell but the others had only truly interrupted once. They may not have looked like family but they truly were one. Ruby had amnesia and bluish green hair, Marcus wore a bandana over his own hair, Zidane had a monkey tail, Cinna liked to cook more than a lot of girls Blank had happened to know, and Blank himself was blind but not scared of it anymore.

"_After all, if it weren't for one unfortunate event in my life, I wouldn't have the family I have today. Even though I may never be able to see again, I have the one thing that you never need to see: a family. One I'm proud to be a part of."_


End file.
